mahouka_koukou_no_rettouseifandomcom-20200223-history
Kitayama Shizuku
__FORCETOC__ Kitayama Shizuku (北山 雫) is one of the Blooms who were first introduced into the light novel and manga volumes. Shizuku never participated and was on the rear when a student from their group — which consists of Course 1 students, acted rudely against Tatsuya's group, insisting their classmate Miyuki should hang out with them instead. In both the light novel and manga, Shizuku's first appearance was when she caught her best friend, Honoka, after the latter fell back due to the disruption of her Activation Sequence caused by the Student Council President. She later becomes one of the Shiba siblings' friends and an important character in the series. Appearance and Personality Shizuku is described as a girl whose face and voice are rather deadpanned. Her way of speaking lacks the normal voice inflection, so even if she personally didn't intend to, she still came across as being solemn. Shizuku exhibits kuuderean anime/manga slang for someone who is good at emotional control, maintaining a calm, collected exterior; a cool character characteristics. When she and Honoka just started hanging out with Tatsuya's group, she only comments from the periphery, but gradually lowered her guard and started expressing herself openly. She is straightforward, occassionally throws in tsukkomiStraight-Man; or concise retort, and can say 'mushy' comments out loud without any sense of shame. Because of her usually expressionless face, Tatsuya had sometimes been confused as to whether she was serious or not, but after getting used to it, he realized that she simply doesn't lie. In the worst case, she would simply remain silent. Background Shizuku is an oujo-samayoung lady; typically used when referring to wealthy, high-class female characters from the wealthy Kitayama Family. Shizuku's mother, a magician, had fallen in love with her millionaire father, Kitayama Ushio at first sight, and after much strife they were finally married, at which the paternal lineage turned up no mages. She has a younger brother, Kitayama Wataru, who possessed a measure of practical ability but not enough for true magic. In contrast, Shizuku's raw magic potential is extraordinary. Other Details *Her family owns a private resort and villa in Ogasawara, where she invited her friends for a three-day vacation. (Volume 5, Summer Holiday Chapter) *It was implied that she was considerably being spoiled by her father, as she knew his ID key and access codes on a conference room reserved for cabinet members and financial group leaders in Yokohama International Conference Center. (Volume 7, Yokohama Disturbance Chapter) *One of the two people who helped call in helicopters to evacuate the civilians during the Scorched Halloween was Shizuku. (Volume 7, Yokohama Disturbance Chapter) Magical Abilities Nine Schools Competition Related Articles: Nine Schools Competition | Casting Assistant Device ➨ Resonance : Resonance is a type of magic with two-stage process. By using a magic that raised the oscillation frequency at irregular levels and directly projecting that on the target while synchronizing the frequencies, this destroys the target using precise oscillation frequencies at the exact moment when resistance was the weakest. : When applying oscillation-type magic onto the target object, a Magician can feel out the resonance point based on the Eidos' resistance to the interfering Magic Sequence; if using regular intervals, then an alternate method would have to be used to identify the target's resonance. : Shizuku learned this technique from her mother, who specializes in Resonance. ➨ Phonon Maser : '''Phonon Maser '''is an Oscillaton-Systematic Magic. A high level magic that raises the number of supersonic oscillations to form a quantum heat ray. : Shizuku used this magic in a formal duel with Miyuki during the finals of Newcomer's Division of Icicle Destruction in Nine Schools Competition. Visitors Chapter Main Article: Visitors Chapter Notes Category:Characters